Lord of the Ring's Proving One's Self
by Wethril
Summary: Alithial... a young half-elven women, must prove herself in this world made of men. The Members of the Fellowship might be her last hope!
1. Rivendell

Lord of the Ring's - Proving One's Self  
  
Chapter One: Rivendell  
  
As the council was gathering in Rivendell, Alithial watched from one of the decorative balconies overlooking the beautiful courtyard of Elrond's city. The member's of the council were talking as they waited for Frodo and Gandalf to arrive. "A wizard arrives precisely when he mean's too" echoed through her mind. The thought of his silly sayings made her laugh. She looked around the group of men, wishing she could have been asked to sit among them, but knew that women where not allowed. Her gaze drifted from Aragorn, known only as Strider now, but she had known him for many a year. He looked rugged to all at first glance, but when you delved deeper inside of him, he was found to be sincerely gentle. Her eyes settled next on Boromir. He was the only one among them that sent a shiver down her spine, knowing that power sometimes dominated his thinking and confused his heart. She then looked at the dwarves and saw them dressed in their leather and axes swung over their shoulders. Typical of any dwarf she had ever come across.  
  
As she traveled from one member to the next her eyes met those of the elves. Beautiful creatures they were. Being only half, she was envious of their full blood. Her eyes sank in each of their beautiful faces, until she came to the one in the middle of the small elvish group. His name was known to her, but she had never before looked upon his lovely fair features before.   
  
"Legolas", she barely whispered, looking at him softly.  
  
Being sensitive to sounds and things in the whispering wind, he faintly heard his name being called. Legolas looked around the council of men, and none of them looked as if they had addressed him so. His brows furrowed and he looked to his guardsmen. They were occupied with the persons next to them, talking quietly and politely. Confussion was setting in.  
  
'Perhaps it is this place, beautiful as the wind and full of song.' he thought, as his gaze continued to look about the landscape of Rivendell. At first he didn't see her, but as he looked up the large building of twisted and curving vines he saw an elvish face peer down at them. Her eyes looked at them all but in the last, they came to rest upon him.   
  
Her eyes were a lovely green, and they matched her sandy-blond hair that framed her face like a delicate doll. As they measured each other, Frodo and Gandalf arrived at the circle and took their seats. When he looked away to welcome them as the others were, he found that when he glanced back the girl had disappeared. His eyes searched the upper levels of the great building but he saw nothing more of her. Disapointment settled upon his mind and at that he turned his attentions back to Elrond as he was standing to speak to the whole council.  
  
Image of Evil...  
  
Since she was nine, Alithial had lived often near the Shire and knowing some of the tales of the great hobbit Bilbo, she had come to hear of his book that he was writing in Rivendell. "There and back again, a hobbits tale... he had called it." she thought, liking the title almost as much as she liked the little hobbit.   
  
Hearing that Gandalf was riding into the Elven city made her smile even more so, having trained with him in the many arts of magic long ago. She knew him well, but she could not have forseen the danger that had entered the city with him.  
  
She stood quietly near the statue that held the sword of Isildur's father, the king of Gondor. Narsil had unknowingly stayed so sharp, even after 3,000 years since it had cut the One Ring from Sauron the Deciever's hand. Long since it had been in the hands of Elrond, who ment to keep it a memory for all to see. A memory for those who where Isildur's heirs. The great image of Sauron's defeat loomed over her and fear struck her eyes as she looked into the face of their old enemy. Even though she had not been born, when he had brought his evil down on Middle-Earth, Alithial was still afraid every time she looked upon the vile painting. A shadow brought back her attention and she smiled at the person standing before her. Arwen was the most beautiful and skilled of all the elven women, Alithial knew. Her admiration for Arwen had made them closer friends in the last few months since her arrival here.   
  
"What brings you to this place again Alithial, my friend?" Arwen asked coming to look up at the image along with her. She looked at her elven companion and smiled.   
  
"Thinking of my father I guess. It reminds me of how bravely he had fought in this battle along with your father." Alithial replied, turning back towards the statue that held the sword.   
  
"I miss him Arwen. I miss him more then I miss my home. I wish I could but tell him how much I loved him." she whispered, tears forming in her green eyes. Arwen looked at her in that mystical way she had a knack for and smiled at her.   
  
"Alithial, I know that you are greatly troubled by this loss. You must understand that although he is not with you in the flesh, that he will always be with you in spirit. The elvish kindred are never quiet spirits. I hear their calls here and there. Do not be overly troubled, for he is at peace now and has not a worry for war and the like again." Arwen comforted, placing her hand on her friends shoulder for moral support.   
  
Alithial sighed and squared her shoulders. "You are right. I should not morn him over much. He would be happy I think... to see me move on." she stated, looking out into the beauty that was Rivendell. Arwen smiled, having done her part and left her friend alone to reflect upon herself.  
  
The Chosen Nine...  
  
Frodo stood as they argued over what to do with the One Ring and proclaimed that he would take it.   
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor." he repeated.  
  
Gandalf and the others quieted and looked over at the little hobbit. Greatfulness settled on the wizards face.   
  
"Though, I do not know the way." he finished. Gandalf came to stand behind him. "I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is your's to bear" he stated, placing his hands on the hobbits shoulders.   
  
Aragorn too strode across the room and proclaimed his life to Frodo. "I pledge to protect you with my life... and my sword." he said. The council quieted and a voice rose.   
  
"...and I give you my bow" Legolas called out, striding over to join the group.   
  
"...and my axe!" said Gimli, challenging the elf as they exchanged glances.   
  
Bolomir joined with his oath of Gondor to see it through to the end. As Frodo's friends came out of hiding and joined the rest of them,   
Elrond sighed and looked them all over.   
  
"So be it, you shall be called, The Fellowship of the Ring!" he announced, hoping beyond hope that they will succeed.  
  
  
Later after talking with Elrond and Gandalf, Legolas retired to the upper floors to relax. 'This will be a journey of paril and sadness. I can feel it." he thought, coming around the corner and into the great hallway. He bumped into her then as she came from the other direction. Their body's collided and he steadied her with his arm.   
  
"I am sorry my lady." he spoke in elvish. Alithial looked up at him and her eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"I... I accept your appology, althought one was hardly in need. I am fine, so do not worry yourself." she said, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
Legolas stood back and looked at her. Her hair was flowing down over a lovely brown suit of skin-tight leather, she had a tattoo swirling down the right side of her throat as it disappeared into her tunic.The marvel of her presence made him uneasy.   
  
"I have things I must attend to sadly, so I must depart from your company. May I hope to see you at Lord Elrond's dinner this eve?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Alithial breathed deeply, finding courage to speak. "Yes, I will be attending tonights dinner." she replied, glancing at the thick cloak that covered his broad chest. It glimmered in the sunlight that was left of the day.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly and nodded. "What shall I call you then, my lady?" he asked, watching her expression.   
  
Alithial brought her hands together infront of her and breathed again. "My name is Alithial." she whispered, too low for any human to hear. He smiled and bowed.   
  
"At dinner then..." he said, and turned to go about his business.  
  
Alithial gasped for breath as if she had been holding it, and in some sense she had been. This quick meeting with him felt like it had lasted forever, but in truth had only been a few moments in time. Making her way down to the main hall she saw Gandalf talking in low tones to Lord Elrond, but as they saw her apporoching them they ceased their conversation.   
  
"Ahh Alithial my dear girl! How are you today?" Gandalf asked her.   
  
She smiled and nodded towards Elrond before she spoke. "I am fine Gandalf. How are you fareing?" she asked, smiling up at him with admiration. His eyes seemed to be lost in thought elsewhere while he spoke to her of the places he had been and people he had met on the way.   
  
She pulled him off to the side away from the elven lord and spoke to Gandalf in private.   
  
"What is bothering you my old friend? I have been around you many a time before and never have I seen you so... uneasy." Alithial asked.   
  
Gandalf looked down at her as he always had, but his face did not hold the same look as it had before.   
  
"You ask me to give you information that I cannot. There are foul things afoot and it be best if you were not in the path of the dangers they will bring." he said to her, placing his hand on her shoulders in friendship. Alithial looked up at him as her pride was pricked by his words.   
  
"Am I not a good fighter? Can I not hold my own against any foe? I am not weak Gandalf, so do not hide this from me now." she said, glaring up at him with her most powerful look.   
  
Gandalf sighed and closed his eyes, for he knew that she was just as good as any other fighter amongst them. Her stealth had amazed him many times before. "If I am to tell you of this quest, then you must speak of it to no one. Not even your most trusted friend." he said, his eyes growing serious. Alithial nodded and stood ready to listen to what he had to say.   
  
As he explained to her the finding of Sauron's ring in the Shire, and the many things they had went through to reach Rivendell safetly. He also told her of Saruman's treason against Middle-Earth.   
  
"I can not believe this. Saruman joined with the forces of Mordor so easily?" she asked him, a look of astonishment in her eyes.   
  
Gandalf but nodded in agreement. "That he has, Alithial. He spent to much time trying to figure out the seeing stone he has in his keeping. I believe Sauron took him then, as he was playing with fire." Gandalf explained, continuing his tale of what has happened. When the wizard was done telling her everything, she was filled with a sudden sense of dread.   
  
"This is very bad news you have told me Gandalf, but I will keep my promise and tell no one of it!" she whispered, glancing around her as if she could feel Saurons eye fixated on her.   
  
Gandalf sighed again. "I do not want you to think that you are invited to come with us on this adventure. We already have enough members. Aragorn, myself, Boromir, Frodo, his friends, Gimili, and Legolas are all escorting Frodo to Mordor to destroy the ring as quickly as possible. There would be to much confusion if you were to come along my dear Alithial." he said to her, as he walked to the railing that overlooks a part of the city.   
  
Alithial breathed in sharply. "Confusion? What do you mean by that Gandalf?" she spouted back at him, as she came up to stand next to him at the balcony.  
  
It was not Gandalf's voice that answered, however, but Lord Elronds.   
  
"You know of what he speaks Alithial, and it is too great of a danger to have one such as yourself to join with them." he said, speaking to her from behind.   
  
Alithial turned about at his words, and she felt tears stinging her green eyes. Without any words to defend herself she fled from them, and ran to the bridge tucked besided the city, near the waterfalls. The sound of the water crashing onto the stones below seemed to calm her a bit, and she sat on the edge, her feet dangling over the water below.  
  
The Bridge...  
  
Legolas had relaxed near the statue, holding Narsil, longer than he had liked. He was much more anxious to survey the city and see the beauty that he had been told existed here in Rivendell. It was much different here then in his home of Mirkwood, but it held a music all of its own. Walking slowly about the long balcony streaching half of Rivendell, he sank in the surroundings. One particular scene made him linger a little longer. Somewhere on the opposite side of the city, he could see Gandalf and Elrond talking to a young girl. She looked much like the girl he had run into in the hall earlier.   
  
'Alithial...' he spoke her name in his mind, and it rolled over in his mind like watery waves.   
  
He watched her spin around as if anger motivated her movements and then she ran away from them back into the depths of Rivendell. His brows furrowed as he tried to think of what had transpired between the three, but he thought it best to seek one of them out and simply ask. He was about to go back the way he had come, and then down to the second level, when he saw the girl stride slowly over the bridge and look up at the falls. He could see her sadness as she sat down on the ledge that was facing away from him, and he could not see her expressions then, and had thus decided to go find out.  
  
Walking back through the halls he found his way over to the doorway that led towards the waterfall. There she sat on the side, kicking her feet up and down, looking on into the depths of the waterfall, as the mists bubbled up and covered the area with sparkling dew. He slowly made his way over towards her not wanting to overly disturb her thoughts. Her expression, he noticed as he got closer to her, made her appear like she was dreaming but a hint of sadness was there.  
  
Alithial sat thinking of the many adventures she had been on, slaying orcs and the like. She had trained with the best of men, and this was the reason why she could not fathom why they would not let her accompany them. Sadness crept onto her features and she went to stand, but noticed the shadow of someone standing behind her. Alithial turned about quickly and looked up at her intruder. It was Legolas. He looked sorely surprised as well as somewhat sorry for intruding on her private moment.   
  
"I am sorry to disturb you m'lady." he said, his voice as fair as his handsome face. Alithial went to stand, but he came to her aid and helped her up the rest of the way.   
  
"Thank you. I do not think you disturbed me, but more of distracted me from my thoughts." she told him, looking up at the city that was Rivendell. Legolas looked on at her in serious thought, trying to figure out what was working in her mind as she stared at the beautiful city with that sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Would you mind if I accompanied you to dinner this eve?" he asked, as his eyes sparkled with the oncoming moonlight. Her lips could not move for mere moments as she looked up into his green eyes.   
  
"I... I would be honored, Legolas" she replied, having the courage to speak his name outloud. He offered her his arm and with slow movement she placed her arm about his and they walked back down the path and into the city to attend the dinner that was soon to come. 


	2. The Journey Begins

Lord of the Ring's - Proving One's Self  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey Begins  
  
Alithial did not sleep easy that night, and as the early hours of the next morning approached she rose from her bed and walked to the window. Many times she had stared out this same window and looked upon the wonderous landscape that was Rivendell, thinking she would never leave its protective walls. Though, here she was preparing to leave on a journey that would take her far from here. Alithial sighed heavily and went back into her room. Things had to be packed and she must ready herself for leaving ahead of them.  
  
Putting the last of her pack together, she tied up the strings and slung it over her shoulder. Going to the window, she looked out and surveyed the terraces around her, hoping no one had awoken yet. Taking one last look back into her room, she grabbed the railing and jumped up and over the side. Her feet hit the ground without making hardly a sound and she quietly made her way around the end of the lovely houses, and over near the road that led out of Rivendell. Crossing into the woods, she watched as the Sentinels slept, and made for the deeper parts of the wood. She crawled up into one of the many tree's around her and sat waiting, waiting for them to start their journey down the road. She would join them after they were away from Rivendell, then perhaps they would realize how much they really needed her.  
  
Good bye's...  
  
The horse they had chosen was being loaded, and the rest of the fellowship had risen and were ready for their journey to begin. Elrond was too eager to be rid of the One Ring as soon as possible, and watched as they gathered for final goodbyes.   
  
"Elrond, my good friend. I will miss these woods, but I hope to return in time." Gandalf said, as he watched the hobbits conversed amongst themselves.  
  
"I hope only that I am still here when you return, Mithrandir." Elrond replied, his glance to Gandalf looking quite solemn.  
  
"What do you mean by this Elrond?" Gandalf quarried.  
  
Elrond looked away for many moments and then looked back up at him. "As I have said, my people are leaving these shores. We are heading into the West, as the call of the sea has beconed us for some time now. I fear the lot of us are giving into the sirens call." he replied, sadness in his voice.  
  
Gandalf nodded, understanding of what he spoke of. The dwaf Gimli came up to Gandalf, as Legolas and Aragorn came into the light of the courtyard, Gandalf welcomed them along with Elrond. Gimli walked up to them and gave them a haughty look.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked the ranger in black, as he glared up at the tall elf.  
  
"Yes Gimli I did." he answered and then turned his attentions to Gandalf and Elrond. "Frodo is saying goodbye to his uncle. He should be down soon and then we can be off." he finished, going over to the horse to check on the supplies. Elrond looked at the ranger prince and sighed.  
  
Missing...  
  
Arwen had said her goodbye's to Aragorn and Gandalf, and wished the others good tidings on their trip. She had expected Alithial to be there, and thought perhaps she had stayed up too late and was sleeping in. As she knocked on the door to Alithials room, she heard no reply and with her elven hearing could hear nothing at all on the other side. Opening it, she stepped inside and found that the room appeared to not have been used in hours. Arwen brought her hand up to cup her mouth in surprise.   
  
"Oh no! She has gone on ahead. Elrond will not like this, but I commend her for being so bold." Arwen whispered, as she left.  
  
Entering into the courtyard a few minutes later, she rushed out to her father. "Father, she is gone!" Arwen exclaimed. The fellowship members turned from what they were doing and their attention was directed upon Elrond and his daughter.   
  
"Who is gone Arwen?" he asked, feeling the stares of the fellowship on them.  
  
"Alithial. She has left." she said, looking from Elrond to Gandalf.  
  
They all looked equally concerened, but Elrond and Gandalf were far more so. They knew what she had done and had hoped that she was smart enough not to go through with it. Elrond turned to Gandalf and whispered in his ear.  
  
"If you find her along the way, do NOT let her continue on with you. The dangers along the way are far to great. She is under my care and I fear for what might happen if she were to come up... missing." he said, and then stood back from Gandalf.   
  
The grey wizard looked on at him, his eyes clouded with uncertainty as to what to do if he did come upon her. Her face was so sweet as was her heart and Gandalf did not know if he could say no to such a sweet soul as hers. He nodded back to the Elf and swept to the front of the group.  
  
"We shall begin our journey then. Off with us, for we have a long road ahead of us. We must tread it lightly and watch our step." he said. Gandalf turned then and started down the way towards the road that lead from Rivendell.  
  
Legolas was confused. 'What did they mean, she had gone?' he thought to himself. He had wondered why he had not seen her to say goodbye. He had only known her since yesturday but her soul was sweet and he had quickly grown to like her, as the others had. He strode up next to Gandalf as they walked the road and looked at him.   
  
"What has happened?" he asked, his eyes searching Gandalf's for any sign. The wizard glanced back at him and sighed.   
  
"Alithial has left early this morning. Elrond believes she has went ahead of us and means to follow our path to Mordor." he said with sad eyes.  
  
"Why did she not just travel with us Gandalf? I would have been glad for such good company." the elf replied, confusion in his eyes as he looked at the wizard.  
  
Gandalf the Grey lowered his eyes a moment and then brought them back up to the path that lead them into the deep woods of Rivendell. He did not answer right away but stopped a moment and looked back at the rest of the fellowship. Legolas looked on at him and thought that he was listening for something. Then suddenly he started walking again, his hand gripping his staff a little harder then before.  
  
"She is not allowed to come on this journey with us, Legolas. She would be in great peril if she were to follow."  
  
Legolas was remotely confused. 'Why would they not have allowed her to come. I have seen how she can fight. Her skills need help when it comes to a bow, but her sword skills are almost as good as Aragorns. There is something he is not telling me. I will soon find out what.' Legolas thought, as he slowed to join the others hoping to find out some piece of information from them instead. 


	3. Shadows in the Sky

Lord of the Ring's - Proving One's Self  
  
Chapter Three: Shadows in the Sky  
  
She watched them as they rounded the many bends in the road and disappeared from sight on the road leaving Rivendell's forests. Leaping from the tree she had perched herself in, she made way to follow their lead. She could see only one from where she stood and that was the golden hair of one particular elf. As she watched, Alithial could have sworn she saw him turn about and stare back in her direction. Fear that she would be caught so early, she ducked down into the underbrush and watched as he turned back around and followed the rest of them up over the hill and disappear into the horizon.  
  
Dangerous Roads...  
  
The fellowship walked on in silence as Gandalf led the way through the country side and up into the rocky hills near the Misty Mountains. The landscape had gotten fairly difficult for them as the rocks began to jut out of the ground in horrid formations, moss growing on the face of them their only company. Taking but brief periods of rest, they traveled quickly across the land, time being a precious thing not to waste for them. In three weeks time they had traveled close to the Southern Pass of the mountains, when they came to rest upon a large outcropping of rock. As the hobbits practiced swordplay with Boromir, Frodo and Sam watched. Gandalf sat upon a lone rock meditating. Gimili spouted of the fellowship not listening to his pleas for traveling through Moria, instead of wasting their time traveling over the confounded mountain. Gandalf came out of his thoughts to answer the Dwarf, fear hidden in his eyes.  
  
"No Gimli. I would not travel through Moria, unless I had no other choice." the wizard spoke, his tones tense from his obvious fear.  
  
There were other things to worry about then traveling through Moria's dark mines. Alithial was still following them, although he had not pinpointed where she was, he could feel her presence near them. She grew ever closer to them as the days crept slowly by. Legolas too felt her spirit, the spirit that captured his attention not so long ago. It had been weeks since they had left Rivendell, but to an elf, that was hardly very long at all.  
  
Following the Fellowship...  
  
For three weeks she had kept out of sight of them. Alithial made sure she made hardly any sound, and when she stopped to camp.. she ate quickly and slept for only a few hours and then was off again. She did not want to stray to far behind for fear she would loose their trail, but as they moved over the land, someone was inadvertently leaving a trail behind them.   
  
"I wonder who it is? Could it be Legolas or is Gandalf trying to lure me in?" she whispered aloud to herself as she found the prints in the mud pointing her in the right direction.   
  
They were deep, but the ground was not overly wet. These prints were made deliberatly in hopes that she would find them. Tracking might not have been her finest skill, but she knew what to look for and something like this was very easy to find. The foot print was not made by the hobbits, as she could easily tell that it was a boot print. That left Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf. The prints were very small, but the ones leading up to it were very light, as if they were about to disappear. Seeing this she imediately knew who's prints they were. Elves walk so lightly they barely disturbed the beloved ground under their feet.   
  
"What are you trying to tell me then, Legolas? I wish so much to be in your company again. I will soon show myself... very soon." Alithial spoke, as she stood back up. Looking out in the direction she knew they had traveled, she continued on the path that was laid out before her. It would soon be time for her to prove her worth.  
  
Meeting of the Fellowship...  
  
It took her a couple of days, but she finally got close enough that she could feel the slight presence of the others. They were mearly a mile or so away from her current position. Alithilal signed.   
  
"It is time. Time to meet up with them. I just hope they have more faith in me then to turn me away." she whispered, just barely being able to see them moving across the rocky terrain.   
  
She could see them moving about and talking as they rested, enjoying a little time before they must set out again. Alithial thought it was a good thing, for they were bonding themselves to each other. When taking up a quest such as this one you needed to know you could trust your back to your companions.   
  
Alithial crept up behind them, herself hidden from their view by the fading treeline. She hid behind one watching them, waiting for the right moment to show up. 'What will I do when I show myself? What will they do for that matter?' she thought. A sigh escaped her lips and she stood up, the shadows made from the leaves playing across her face and body. Walking ever so lightly, Alithial made her way slowly up near the summit where they sat and climbed up the jagged rocks with caution. She came closer when she heard voices above her, as she climbed round the stones and got so close she could see the smoke blowing lightly from Gandalfs pipe.   
  
She breathed lightly, hoping everything would turn out all right. She waited in silence and when she heard them moving around as if something was wrong, Alithial peered out over the rock she was hidden behind. She could see them all standing near the rockface as if they were watching something out in the horizon. When her line of sight followed, and she could see many dark things flying through the air, as if a cloud of dust, she instantly knew something was very wrong. Legolas said something, and Aragorn yelled for everyone to hide. Alithial watched as they all grabbed their belongs and doused the fire, and ran for some sort of cover.  
  
Legolas ran with great speed and vaulted himself over a large rock and landed on the other side. He hid himself like the others had, underneith some thicket bushes. Silence prevailed but for a moment, and then a great noise was heard as the cloud of winged creatures flew over their small encampment, and circled many times. Legolas was looking around but took care not to move to much, when he noticed a slight movement off to the back of their little camp behind some rocks. He moved a little more as the noise of the birds began to fade as they left the area, most likely returning to Saruman. He peered over to the other end with his elvish sight and saw what he had wished had been with them from the beginning. Legolas cracked a smile of delight and alas looked for the others as the birds left them.  
  
Discovered...  
  
Alithial had seen his eyes as they fell upon her hiding spot and she looked away, as his eyes saw what was there. The birds had since left, but she did not dare come out from behind her rocky hideaway. Alithial moved slightly to peer out and see what was now going on. Gandalf had gathered them close and they were speaking of things.   
  
"Spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said, pointing towards the snowy banks of the mountainside ahead of them. The group looked weary to go at first, but picked up the rest of their things and got ready to continue their journey.  
  
Legolas glanced over in the direction that he had spied Alithial hiding. 'Should I tell of her hiding place, or should I keep it secret until she is ready to show heself?' he pondered. He saw her face there, as she turned to peak out. The face she gave told him that she did not wish for her to be revieled just yet, and so a secret was made between them. Legolas nodded and turned to join the rest of them as they started their climb towards Caradhras.  
  
Dicisions....  
  
Alithial came out of her hiding spot and sighed with hope. "He didn't tell them about me. Such a secret I hope he keeps." she whispered, not to sure how far out of range they were. Looking up at the mountain's she didn't know if she could follow them up there or not. "I hate snow. Why did he have to choose that way? Why not go down through the Gap of Rohan?" she wondered, and then it hit her suddenly. "That would take them severly close to Orthanc. I know Gandalf is much to smart to travel so close to the enemy. I had but forgotten who our enemy is now. Saramun will soon regret his decision of going against us!" she said in quiet anger.  
  
Getting up off the rock she looked about for someother route that she could take. Alithial thought that if she traveled the Southern Pass, maybe they would not notice one lonely traveler, especially if they were focused on the ring bearer. Alithial breathed in the cool air of the mountain morning and started the trek down the other side of the rocky cliff, slowly climbing down the face to reach the grassy slope on the other side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yes I do not own anything from LOTR, except perhaps for the plot and my character Alithial, which I made up.   
  
Update: I don't really think I'm going to finish this because I know this story is better then what people are assuming it's going to be. Heck they all think it's some dang Mary Sue and I'm going to fall in love with Legolas, and that Alithial is a character that I think myself as. Oh she may be good with weapons and beautiful because shes HALF ELVEN...duh..even a half elf is fair and beautiful..Yeah yeah I know you think I'm straying from Tolkiens world, but probably. This is not tolkiens tale...this is mine. If there are some out there that WANT me to update my story then I want to here from YOU, not from the supposed Mary Sue haters who don't like any of the stories on fanfiction.net because they dont have imagination. GRRR! For the last time I'll say it. This Is Not A Mary Sue! I've taken the official how can you tell if your story is a mary sue test and I passed it.. Meaning, my story is not a Mary Sue.... I'm sorry to dissapoint all you out there that think otherwise. And to let you know, this is not a "girl" joins the fellowship, or a "girl" falls in love with legolas in four chapters or less...I don't think I've even written enough for anyone to assume that much! I wish people would be a little kinder in this world and have a little more patience to wait and see what a story turns out to be. *grins*   
  
Next Chapter: *if i write it* Find out what happens to Alithial when she decided to take the Southern Pass instead... *like i said IF I WRITE IT* (gotta get enough reviews for that)  
  
Email me if you have questions or comments about certain things. :) sakura_blossom@hotmail.com 


End file.
